Lady Wolf
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: Usagi is a coutnry singer, popular and kind. But one night she has a run in with a wolf, and their blood gets merged. Now Usagi is experiencing changes, and the only people who can help her, are the people she is afraid of. Her music becomes darker, and h
1. Prologue

Lady Wolf By: Princess Ashley (mo)  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the songs used in here aren't mine, if they are, I'll say so. And I don't own Sailormoon, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would just make it a reality. Oh, and here is just a little summary that I couldn't possibly fit onto the summary space.  
  
Usagi Reese Tsukino is a country singer, popular, sweet, and has the most beautiful voice in country. Until one night, she has a run in with a wolf, and their blood gets merged together, and soon Usagi is experiencing changes, and I don't mean the changes any normal teenage girl should have. More like sprouting a tail and her nose growing into the muzzle of a wolf. Now there are people stalking her, and she tries to get away, but she will soon realize that they are the only ones who can help her with her changes. A few killings, and rated PG-13 for violence. Nothing more.  
  
Prologue  
  
Usagi was wiping off her guitar, she was playing some of her songs in a school concert that night, and she had her music all over her pink, fluffy carpet. She had decided on 'Don't be Stupid (You know I Love You)', 'You were Mine', and 'Black eyes, Blue tears'.  
  
She started to tune her guitar when her mother, Ikuko, walked in the door. "Hey, honey. Ready for the big concert tonight?" She asked as she took a seat next to Usagi on the floor. "Yep, I've already picked out the music." She handed the scripts to her mother. She looked over them. "These are good. Are you only allowed to do three songs?" She asked. "Yeah, I was hoping I could do one more, but then, I wouldn't be able to decide on the fourth one anyway." She said and fumbled around, put the music and lyrics into the pink binder she kept them in. Ikuko picked up one of the scripts and looked at the title. "Oh, this is new, I haven't seen this one." Usagi looked over to the music, 'Untitled.' "Oh, that one is new, I just wrote it last night. And it's only my first draft. The I haven't even made the lyrics yet." She said and tried to take the music, but her mother held it out of her reach. "Play it again, maybe I can help." Ikuko had helped her write some the lyrics to 'You were Mine.' It helped because she had lived what the song had described. She was married and had Usagi, but then her father, Kenji, left her for another woman, leaving her with Usagi. But she never regretted having Usagi, she loved her with all her heart, she was her only family. Of course she had her brothers and sisters, in fact, they all lived very close, her grandparents lived right in front of their house, practically her whole family lived on one BIG piece of land.  
  
Usagi sighed and smiled. She took up her guitar that she put on the stand and put the strap over her shoulder and took the guitar under her arm. She played a few notes to make sure it had the right sound, and then started to play the music, humming alone with the tune. Ikuko closed her eyes, feeling the music. She smiled as if the music had a meaning and then a looked of understanding crossed her face.  
  
She opened her eyes as Usagi finished. She had a dazed look on her face, as if thinking of a word that described the song, but couldn't find it. Then she looked at Usagi. "Play it again." Usagi did so. Then she smiled. "I've got it. Start again."  
  
Standing Still  
  
'Cutting through the darkest night are my two headlights  
  
Try to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here  
  
To the twilight  
  
There's a dead end to my left  
  
There's a burning bush to my right  
  
You aren't in sight  
  
You aren't in sight  
  
Do you want me?  
  
Like I want you  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
Beneath the darkened sky  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
With the scenery flying by  
  
Or am I standing still  
  
Out of the corner of my eye  
  
Was that you passing me by'  
  
Usagi got the feel of the music and started on the next verse for Ikuko as she stopped.  
  
'Mothers on the stoop  
  
Boys in souped-up coupes  
  
On this hot summer night  
  
Between fight and flight  
  
Is the blind man's sight  
  
And a choice that's right  
  
I roll the window down  
  
Feel like I'm, I'm gonna drown in this strange town  
  
Feel broken down  
  
Feel broken down  
  
Sweet sorrow - He said call tomorrow  
  
Sweet sorrow - He said call tomorrow...  
  
Usagi heard herself play the last chorus and she started to sing again  
  
Do you love me  
  
Like I love you  
  
Or am I standing still...  
  
Her long slender fingers played the last struck across the strings and then paused. Ikuko was smiling at her. "That was easier than the last one." Usagi looked at her, then smiled. "What would I do without you?" She laughed, her mother started to giggle. "Well, what do you want to name it?" She asked. Usagi thought a minute, "Standing Still." She spoke. "That's a good one. How about you play that one tonight?" Usagi shook her head. "No, I don't want to take any of my other music out. They like those songs, I'll play it when I get a real concert, as in all by myself." Ikuko sighed and nodded. "Well, you'd better get ready for the concert...Oh! I got you an outfit that you might want to wear. I'll be right back."  
  
She came back a few minutes later with an outfit in a plastic cover. It was a shimmery white top with wide sleeves designed to hang down off the lower arm, and a short black mini skirt. Then Ikuko held up a pair of knee high black leather heeled boots. Usagi's eyes were tearing, and she slowly walked up, and touched the plastic case. "Mom, how much did this cost?" She gasped. "Oh, I had some lucky savings put aside." Usagi hugged her Ikuko. Ikuko kissed Usagi's hair and then pulled away. "Now, you go get dressed, everyone's going to be there. You've got to look nice." She kissed her cheek and left. Usagi giggled and went to her bathroom connected to her room to change.  
  
***  
  
Well? That was just the Prologue, the REAL action begins on the next chapter, but I won't put it up until I get some good reviews!!! Gots to go! I'm moving this weekend.  
  
~mo 


	2. Merged

Animal Instinct By: Princess Ashley  
  
Chapter 1: Merged  
  
Usagi was in make up behind stage of the auditorium. She could hear the voices of the people who had shown up for the concert. All her friends, which were practically half of the school, promised her they would be there. She had friends on all grades; her boyfriend was a junior, even though she was a freshman in high school. He was very mature, he hanged with the guys his age, and it was his tendency to make fun of the sophomores and freshman, except Usagi. But Usagi was a very Christian girl, and they had just started dating about 2 weeks ago, so she thought she would give him a chance, maybe get him to be nicer. Her friends liked her a lot, but they really didn't care for Mamoru.  
  
He came in through the back door. Probably to wish her luck, but he had all his buddies with him. "Hey, Usako. You ready?" Usagi smiled at him and nodded. Mamoru's right hand man, Motoki, came up and wished her luck. He was the nicer one of the group. "Well, what music did you pick?" Mamoru asked again. "'Don't be stupid', 'you were Mine', and Black Eyes, Blue Tears." Mamoru sighed. "Ah, Usako, I wanted you to do 'If you want to touch her, ask.' That's my favorite song of yours." Usagi looked hurt. "Well, I'm sure everyone'll like the music no matter what I play. You think all my songs are good?" It was more a question than a statement. "I think they're wonderful." He cupped her cheek and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head, so he got her cheek instead. He looked at her in question. "I don't want to get lipstick all over your face." She said, covering her action. He smiled, and nodded. He gave her another word of encouragement and left, his friends trailing along behind him.  
  
Usagi sighed. A moment later, her friends all herded in. Umino gave her a boutique of pink roses. On the card all her friends signed it. She got hugs from Umino, Naru, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Kaleo, Ann, Ali, Reka, and all her other friends. They gave her cards, candies, and all that good stuff. After a while, they cleared out, and let her rest up and get ready. She was up next.  
  
The moment finally came. The principle announced her and she heard the cheers of everyone, and she heard Makoto yell out 'YOU GO GIRL!!!' She smiled and walked out onto the stage. The cheers came louder than the other acts. The band in the background changed their music sheets to her song. She went up to the microphone. She adjusted it so it was at her height and mouth. She smiled as the crowd still cheered. She spoke. "Hey everybody." The cheers rang still louder. She giggled. "Well, thank you," She curtsied for the crowd. "Well, seeing as how I'm only allowed to do three songs for only a certain amount of time, I better get started. This first one is call 'Don't be Stupid'." She gave the band the cue and her fingers started to play the notes along with them.  
  
Don't be stupid (You know I love you)  
  
Usagi started to sing.  
  
'You're so complicated - you hang over my shoulder When I read my mail I don't appreciate it When I talk to other guys You think they're on my tail  
  
I get so aggravated when I get off the phone and get the third degree I'm really feeling frustrated Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me And you'll see  
  
Don't freak out until you know the facts Relax  
  
Don't be stupid - you know I love you Don't be ridiculous - you know I need you Don't be absurd - you know I want you Don't be impossible...'  
  
Usagi finished her songs. The crowd went wild. She smiled at them, but I faded when she didn't see Mamoru in the crowd. She got her explanation when she looked at the doorway. He stood there with the head cheerleader. It seemed as if he were in some kind of fight. He was the captain of the football team. Perhaps something was planned for the next game or something, Usagi thought. Usagi caught the cheerleader's eye. She gave Usagi a dark look, as if she had stolen something from her. Mamoru saw her to, and smiled and waved to her. She smiled at him, and then exited the stage.  
  
She went into the dressing room and threw down her strap for the guitar and practically slammed it into it's case, making the cover shut on her fingers. "Ouch!!!" She squeaked. She put her fingers in her mouth as she whined with the pain. She finally took her hand out of her mouth and picked up her case and her coat and ran through the back door of the auditorium.  
  
She had clearly decided on walking home instead of her little 'date' she was supposed to be having with Mamoru that night, but considering her little run in at the concert, she had decided that wasn't an option. And ran through the courtyard and to the forest that was located behind the school. She started to slow down when the trees began to thicken. "He probably wasn't doing anything, but then why was that usually friendly cheerleader scowling at her as if she were the devil himself. She pondered that question, and in the midst of a through provoking stage, she tripped over a log that lay right in the center of two trees. "Owww!!! This is NOT my night!" She screamed to no one in particular.  
  
Then she heard a growl. She looked up to see beautiful white-coated wolf. It was completely frozen starring at her. She decided that she best keep still, for it said in all her books of wolves that any sudden movements and the wolf would attack. The wolf started toward her, as if to examine her further. She got nervous. It was hard to keep her posture when a wolf was so close to her. The wolf reached the log, which she was on, facing it. She whimpered at bit, and the wolf licked it's lips. "Oh no." She squeaked, then without thinking, she threw her guitar case at the wolf and tried to run.  
  
The wolf fell form the impact of the guitar case. Then saw her running in the direction of her house. It ran after her, and the wolf being swifter than she was, got in front of her to block her from her path. She tried to go around, but then the wolf pounced, and it's paws landed on her chest. She kicked, and punched, and every other thing she had seen in the Jackie Chan movies, but they didn't seem to work with her. Though she did manage to flip the wolf off her, it just got even madder. She threw it off her, using almost all the force she had. But it wasn't enough, for the wolf advanced on her again, and then took it's paw, exposing it's long claws, as shiny and silvery as a freshly made blade, and ripped her throat open, right as she took a piece of her guitar, a long and pointy sharp splinter piece and plunged it into the chest of the wolf.  
  
They both fell to the ground. Usagi's and the wolf's injuries were fatal. And they would have died that night, but something happened that shouldn't have. Fate had been meaning to take their lives that night, but she made yet anther mistake in both their lives. Their blood was merged, and then, Usagi's wide open eyes which had not yet lost their light, flashed gold, then went back to there own blue color, but then, they went darker. Almost black.  
  
And that was where both figures were found, on the ground, and supposedly dead, until further tested showed that they were still alive. They left the wolf, and took Usagi. Whatever happened to the wolf was to be found out soon enough, the next day in the hospital, Usagi woke up.  
  
***  
  
Well, that was it, for the chapter I mean. Review if you like, don't if you hate. Thanks!!!!  
  
~mo 


End file.
